Recreational riding and competitive racing of two-wheeled vehicles such as motorcycles has become increasingly popular in recent years. Motorcycle riders place great value on the ability to precisely control the positioning of important mechanical components on their vehicles. For instance, the positioning of a motorcycle footpeg assembly, including a footpeg and shifter can vary significantly. More specifically, because riders can be almost any height and can have any body proportions, the ability to adjust the footpeg assembly upward, downward, forward and/or rearward is critical for both comfort and performance.
Accordingly, as the act of riding and racing a motorcycle requires a high level of attention, having footpeg assemblies which function in a fluid and natural fashion while the motorcycle is being ridden is also highly valued. Prior methods for adjusting and optimizing footpeg positioning can be confusing, imprecise and/or time-consuming. For example, these adjustment mechanisms can be clumsy and cannot offer the required level of precision and ease required for high-performance or other types of motorcycles.